


Free To Love

by Dev_Writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, World Figure Skating Championships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev_Writes/pseuds/Dev_Writes
Summary: Mila and Sara agreed to keep their relationship a secret for the time being, but Mila starts to wish they no longer had to hide it.





	Free To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZodiacRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacRiver/gifts).



> This fic is for Zodiac for the MilaSara Gift Exchange! I hope you (and any/all other readers) enjoy!

Fat snowflakes floated from the evening sky, coating the streets of Milan in a light powdering of white. Mila watched the snowfall from the comfort of a small restaurant, saw a few flakes occasionally stick on the window pane behind Victor’s head. The newlywed was of course seated next to his husband, wedding rings glinting under the restaurant’s soft lights as they ate. Mila was almost directly across from them in the booth, which was so crowded initially that the group of skaters had to split up to two different tables. She tried not to be disappointed when Sara took advantage of the free space by scooting a little farther away, allowing them both some extra room.

“Why do I have to sit at the reject table with these losers?” she heard Yuri complaining, though she had been around the boy long enough to discern when he was actually upset. Right now, he was just in one of his usual moods. Jean-Jacques gave a faux-offended scoff.

“I’m about ninety percent sure you’ll survive,” Mila responded, sass lining her nonchalant tone. Out of the corner of he her eye, she saw Sara try and fail to hide a smirk.

Despite being separated, conversation flowed between both tables, even after their meals arrived and everyone began stuffing their faces. Mila couldn’t help but notice Yuuri and Victor leaning on each other during dessert as they shared a delicious-looking custard. At one point, Victor lifted Yuuri’s hand to his lips and kissed it, laughing when Yuuri blushed bright red but returned the kiss all the same. Mila felt a familiar tug in her heart, an ache that was getting harder and harder to ignore. She wanted to be that free with Sara, to not have to think about who saw them showing affection, or edit her words to ensure no one caught on to their secret.

She didn’t want to have this secret anymore.

They had been officially dating for some time now, yet no one knew about it. It had been a mutual decision at the time. They both agreed to wait until the time was right, not to rush things. But when would the time be right? Why couldn’t it be now?

The thought persisted even as they left the restaurant, Sara’s eyelids already starting to droop. To be fair, it was getting rather late. Mila hailed a cab rather than taking the metro back to the hotel, huddling close to Sara to keep her warm while they waited. She let Sara slide into the cab first once it arrived and then buckled herself into the middle seat.

Now that they were essentially alone… “Sara? When we get back to the hotel, can I ask you something?”

“Mm,” Sara hummed in response. Mila’s lips quirked into a crooked smile as Sara rested her head against her shoulder, eyes falling closed. Her long hair brushed against the bare skin of Mila’s arm, raising goosebumps where it touched. She kept as still as possible for the remainder of the car ride, so as to not disturb her sleeping beauty.

When the taxi came to a stop in front of their hotel, Mila gently woke Sara and headed inside with her. “Stay with me tonight,” Mila murmured. They were already on the same floor, only a few doors down from each other. No one would notice if one of them slipped into the other’s room.

Sara glanced at their surroundings before nodding and following Mila through the door. “I’m going to get ready for bed,” Sara said with a peck on Mila’s cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. The hotel bathroom, like the bedroom itself, was fairly large, certainly bigger than what Mila needed -- not that she was complaining. All the skaters normally received a few special perks like this during competitions. She knew Georgi was especially fond of the free room service they were typically gifted, though they were all in for quite the lecture from Yakov if even one person ate something he deemed too unhealthy.

On top of the spacious room, her suite also had a gorgeous view of the city. Nevertheless, it paled in comparison to the other view Mila had now, as Sara emerged from the bathroom in an oversized t-shirt and a messy bun on the top of her head. Mila had never considered herself the romantic type before Sara came along. But now the fluttering in her heart was as undeniable as it had been the first time she realized she was falling for the Italian skater.

“How are you always so pretty?”

Sara blushed and laughed. “You’re one to talk.” She walked over and joined Mila on the bed, sitting cross-legged and holding her ankle. She tilted her head. “Did you say you wanted to talk to me about something?”

For the first time, Mila felt nervousness creep up on her. “I… yes.” She took a quick but deep steadying breath. “I’ve been thinking a lot about this recently. And we don’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable with it.” Sara’s curious expression heightened. Mila tucked a stray strand of that gorgeous black hair behind her ear. “I want to tell people about us. About… our relationship.”

She carefully gauged Sara’s reaction. Whereas Mila had been told she was often hard to read, Sara was an open book. Her eyes became alight with both wariness and excitement. A good sign, in Mila’s book.

“Why?” she wondered. “What made you think of that?”

Mila chewed on her lip. “I don’t want to hide anymore,” she said. “I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you and talk openly about how much I love you. And… aren’t you tired of only being able to do those things behind closed doors?”

“Yes,” Sara admitted, glancing down at the bedspread. “I am. But… there’s a part of me that’s still afraid of how people will react. How my brother will react.”

“Your brother will be relieved he won’t have to chase off boys anymore,” Mila said with a halfhearted smirk.

Sara chuckled lightly. “That’s true. I’m just afraid he’ll never leave you alone.”

“I can handle Michele,” Mila said simply with a wave of her hand. “And he’ll love you no matter what. He cares about you so deeply, Sara. That won’t change.” Mila gently placed her fingers under Sara’s chin, lifting it up so their eyes met again. “I want to be free to love you,” she whispered. “But if you want to wait some more, then we’ll wait.” She would wait forever, if she had to.

“I’ll think about it,” Sara murmured back.

Mila pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Okay, my love.” She stood from the bed to get ready to go to sleep. After her teeth were brushed and her pajamas were on, she settled under the covers with Sara, snuggling close to her. A light shiver went down her spine at the feeling of Sara’s fingers combing through her hair.

Before she knew it, she was asleep. 

* * *

Sharing the podium with Sara was arguably one of the best feelings in the world.

Mila stood with a gold medal around her neck, posing for pictures and waving to the audience. Just below her was Sara, sporting an equally dazzling silver medal. A young Korean skater had come in third, bringing the Milan Worlds competition to a close.

“Hey, Mila,” Sara called over the audience’s cheers. Mila turned to look at her, who gestured for her to come closer. Mila leaned down, expecting Sara to utter something to her.

Instead, Sara kissed her.

Mila hardly noticed the gasps from the crowd, the surprised shout from Michele, the _“I knew it!”_ from Yuri, the frantic clicks of the cameramen. The only thing on her mind was Sara. A thrill and joy coursed through Mila’s veins, an elation that came with knowing from this moment on, they could proudly shout their love from the rooftops. It was here, plain and clear, for everyone to see. No more secrets. No more hiding.

When they pulled away, Sara was grinning up at her. “Well, that’s one way to make an announcement,” Mila said, feeling a rush of giddy dizziness and a blush that was spreading across her entire face. “You know, when I said I want to tell people about us, I didn’t necessarily mean the whole world.”

“I know,” Sara said, her smile widening. “But I decided I want the world to know how lucky I am.”

Mila’s heart soared. “I’m the lucky one,” she whispered, and she brought their lips together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.devwrites22.tumblr.com)


End file.
